1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a potable information processing equipment, and particularly to an information processing equipment which can be used outdoors, and has a shock resistance structure and a drip-proof structure in regard to preventing water from entering into the inside of the equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Information processing equipments of the conventional technology, which are designed by taking into consideration a shock caused by dropping during using or carrying it, can be roughly classified into two kinds. One kind is an information processing equipment which has a shock absorbing member in its main body portion. The information processing equipment of this kind has the shock absorbing member or a soft elastic body such as a rubber sheet or a cushion around its main body. Another means has a structure which can be attached to and detached from the main body. Some of them cover over the whole equipment, and the others partially cover the equipment. Various kinds of structures are proposed and practically used.
An information processing equipment of this kind having grip portions in both sides is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-110071.
On the other hand, as the conventional technology in regard to the drip-proof, methods of performing drip-proof treatment between a periphery of a screen frame and a display screen are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-168646 and in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-168650.
Further, as a strap capable of being set to the information processing equipment, a strap holder structure for a potable information processing equipment is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-191075.
In the conventional technology, an inverter board is directly fixed to a chassis with screws. Therefore, when a shock acts on the equipment, for example, the equipment falls down, a load locally acts on the screw-fastened portion to damage the board. As a method of solving these problems, a well-known technology of means to absorb vibration and shock acting on the board using an elastic sheet member is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-307960.
In the information processing equipments having both of the structures for a shock resistance structure and a drip-proof structure in regard to preventing water from entering into the equipment in the conventional technology, a large amount of man-power and cost have been required when a strap attaching position and a pen storing position are modified, or the shock resistance is further improved or newly developed. Further, in the equipment of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-168646, since positioning of the packing bonded onto the upper case (an inner member) is not considered, the bonding position of the packing may be displaced when the equipment is assembled. Although an idea to improve the maintainability without bonding the packing is proposed in the reference, the maintainability in the field has a problem in that the position of packing can not be determined without bonding or temporally fixing the packing onto any one of the components. The equipment of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-168650 needs to form the packing shape so as to meet with the periphery of the screen frame groove of the upper case, and accordingly it is not so easy to absorb a difference between the part dimensions of the packing and the upper case. In addition, there is a problem in cost because the shape of the packing becomes complicated.
A weight of the equipment main body acts on a strap shaft used for carrying the equipment, and a load larger than several times of the weight directly acts on the strap shaft during handling. Therefore, deformation is apt to occur in positions where the upper case and the lower case must be closely contact to each other to form a labyrinth for the purpose of the drip-proof. In order to make the strap easily pass through and to form the inside of the main body in a drip-proof structure, an essential means for coupling the upper case and the lower case needs to be provided in a position near the strap shaft inside the main body.
Further, in the reference, very large projections are provided in corner positions. Therefore, it is difficult to say that the equipment is excellent in operability of the screen because hand or arm of the operator may touches onto the projection during operating the equipment on the screen. Further, there is a problem in that the projections are obstacles when the equipment is being carried.
Furthermore, in the equipment of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-168647, the pen storing portion is arranged in the upper case, and is depressed toward the inside of the main body. Therefore, there is also a problem in that the mounting efficiency of the contained parts is decreased by the pen storing portion.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information processing equipment which is excellent in the shock resistance, and has a strap and pen storing portion, and has a drip-proof ability.
In the present invention, a labyrinth is provided in the whole periphery of the engaging portion of the upper case and the lower case, and a strap is passed through four corner portions, and screw bosses for joining the upper case with the lower case serve as strap shafts, and bosses for fixing the upper case and the lower case are provided at positions near the strap shafts inside the equipment with respect to the boundary of the labyrinth.
Grips having a multiple structure formed of different kind material members are attached to side surfaces of the main body portion which is formed by coupling the upper case and the lower case to each other. In the grip, a hole is formed in a corner portion of a part corresponding to a core. Further, a pen storing portion uses a space formed by coupling the upper case and the grip. Furthermore, the inverter board is wrapped with a cushion member.
According to the structure described above, the labyrinth structure formed by coupling the upper case and the lower case prevents water from entering into the inside of the instrument. Since the strap portions provided in the four corners are outside of the labyrinth, water can not enter into the inside of the instrument through the strap holes.
The multiple structure of the grip is intended to absorb a chock. That is, a shock caused by falling from the corner portion is absorbed by deforming the grip portion because there is the hole in the part corresponding to the core. Further, by using the space formed by coupling the upper case and the lower case, the size of the main body can be made small without providing a special space for the pen storing portion. Furthermore, since the inverter board is supported by the cushion member, a local load to the board can be reduced smaller compared to a shock when the board is fixed with screws, and accordingly the equipment can withstand a large shock.